


debts for your soul to pay

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, camren is mostly platonic, i don't know what this is, normila is probably endgame, punk normani, sounds like a plot to some indie lesbian movie, there might be alren idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it has to do with the fact that the sky is lit up with millions and millions stars light years away, or maybe because Camila is laying right next to her and has stars in her eyes too, but she feels so small and she wants to be anywhere in the world but where she currently is.</p><p>(or the one where camren go on an impromptu road trip and find a girl with blue hair along the way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'd follow you to the end of the world (if only you asked me to)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in love with road trip aus and oddly inspired to write this so let's see how this goes  
> (inspired by a playlist i'm making but mostly 'daddy's girl' by natalia kills, the story title is lyrics from 'daddy's girl' by the chapter title comes from 'brothers' by mighty oaks)

It's Lauren who comes up with the idea. 

There's some times in Lauren's life where she forgets she's real, where she just absentmindedly lives her life and the days blend into each other and they turn into weeks and maybe months, and she's numb. She really doesn't put much thought into it, but she thinks it's because everything she does is a cycle; nothing ever really changes in their shitty suburban neighborhood for the upper class and elites or whatever.

She's even grown immune to her father's habit of marrying woman in their twenties then filing for divorce as soon as they show the slightest hint of age and her mother's habit of drinking excessive and ruining Thanksgiving each year.

But she's laying on the hood of her Cadillac that her dad gave her as somewhat of a token that basically screams " _I-hope-you-aren't-too-angry-that-I'm-marrying-a-21-year-old-woman_ " - (she doesn't have the heart to tell him that she doesn't even care anymore; he could marry a million more twenty year olds if he wanted to, _he could stick this car up his fucking ass_ ) - and the metal is cool against her skin and she is so painfully aware of her existence in the world. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the sky is lit up with millions and millions stars light years away, or maybe because Camila is laying right next to her and she has stars in her eyes too, but she feels so small and she wants to be anywhere in the world but where she currently is. 

"Let's go for a ride."

"Where?" Camila asks, focusing her eyes on Lauren, "I mean, I-I'm down to go with you. I just want to know."

"Why not... everywhere?" Lauren said, sitting up and meeting eyes with Camila, "Or at least anywhere that's not like here."

"Everywhere?" Camila scrunches up her face with a smile.

"Everywhere."

"Right now?"

Right now."

"Shouldn't we get like essentials first? Like clothes or toothpaste and I don't know milk?"

Lauren laughs because how fucked up does a plan have to be if _Camila_ is the voice of reason, she ignores Camila's pointed ' _you're being so damn weird right now'_ look and tells her, "Yeah you're right, we probably do. How about, I go and pick you up in thirty minutes so we can both pack whatever we need. Then we go." 

"Sounds good to me, Lern," Camila says, sliding off the hood of the car then once she sort of catches her balance thrusts her fist into the hair and exclaims, "Then off to everywhere!"

Lauren grins widely at the girl and copies her actions, thrusting her own fist into the air she exclaims, "Off to everywhere!" 

She watches as Camila walks off, and can't help but think about how ridiculous this all is even as she walks up the stairs and into her room and packs for the impromptu road trip. She grabs her favorite clothes to bring, because she has no doubt they'll buy new clothes in the future. There was also no doubt that 'everywhere' would be a long trip, so she grabbed her CD's and her favorite books including her journal and other art materials she has laying around in her room; including her cameras. She almost considers leaving her photo album behind as some sort of symbol of moving on and leaving this life behind but there's too many memories and good moments to throw away, so she brings that too. All in all, the thirty minutes was well spent and she was soon heading off to Camila's. She was really hoping that Camila hadn't changed her mind in the time of solitude that Camila had in her home, she didn't want to have to leave her best friend behind though she would seeing as there was no going back for Lauren now. 

Arriving to Camila's house, that was only a few blocks away, Lauren soon saw that this wasn't the case at all. The younger girl was sitting on the curb with her leaning against the guitar in her lap and a suitcase by her side. Camila's face lit up as she saw Lauren pull up and she jumped up off the curb, and quickly, but clumsily, got herself and all her belongings in the car. 

"So, this is really happening?" Camila breathed ecstatically as she hopped into the passenger seat with a toothy grin on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so, Camz, and you know I got everything that I needed," Lauren said, taking glances at Camila as the younger girl toys with the radio.

"Mhmm?"

"And surprisingly, milk wasn't on the list."

Camila looks at Lauren, and blinks before her another face splitting grin finds its way onto her face, "Just shut up and drive, dork," she retorts.

Lauren chuckles before complying with Camila's wishes, thinking to herself, _this is going to be great_. _  
_


	2. don't go losing sleep, scared of shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And really, Lauren left alone to the devices of her own mind never ended well; she has a jail record to prove it and now, this road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a couple days overdue, and it's not too entertaining so i'm sorry but i wanted to give you guys the next chapter. title chapter from 'emmylou' by vance joy.

Lauren was right, the trip had been going great; but driving in the quiet hours of the morning, had gotten Lauren thinking. And really, Lauren left alone to the devices of her own mind never ended well; she has a jail record to prove it and now, this road trip. Lauren was thankful that they had gotten coffee early in the trip, it was easier to concentrate on the road and slight buzz she had gotten from the cold, brown liquid going down her throat than the guilt was building up for getting Camila mixed up in, well, _everything_. The younger girl was currently fidgeting in her seat, seemingly unconscious she looked as peaceful as one could falling asleep in a passenger seat, Lauren thought; and of course Lauren was grateful for the fact that Camila had decided to accompany her on this trip because she couldn't imagine leaving Camila behind but she also imagines there are some people Camila didn't want to leave behind. That what was really bugging Lauren, she was afraid that Camila would resent her for taking her away and dragging her along, but even as the thought first entered her mind Lauren knew it was far-fetched; it wasn't as if she forced Camila to come along, Camila had decided to come along with her.

 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lauren jumped at the sound of Camila's groggy voice, spilling some coffee on her leg as she turned her attention from her own thoughts to the girl, whose eyes were fixed on Lauren as she adjusted herself to her consciousness.

"Jesus, Camila, you scared the shit out of me," Lauren mumbled, as she put her drink down and rubbed at the cold coffee at her leg. Camila laughed lightly, but gave her a pointed look with expectant eyes. "It's just, y'know, I'm really glad that you're here with me," Lauren started, as she diverted her eyes momentarily from the road to the younger girl to see Camila nodding, "And I don't want anything to change between us, because of this, I guess." Lauren finished, sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"It won't."

"You don't know that, Camila," Lauren interjected. Camila could tell Lauren was getting frustrated with the conversation, it wasn’t really hard to read the girl, Camila also knew that if they didn’t get through the topic then Lauren wouldn’t let go of it, and it would continue to bother her.

“Okay, maybe not, Lauren. Maybe there are limitless possibilities in this universe that we have no control over, and maybe it’s all in fate’s hands, but this much I know, there is nowhere I’d rather be than by your side. Right now, it’s me and you against the world and nothing’s changing that,” Camila couldn’t help the smile that forced it’s way on her face, and she was glad that she saw a similar smile growing on Lauren’s face, “and I really hope that you aren’t considering turning this car back, Jauregui.”

“I would never,” Lauren murmured through her smile. “But you know, I am actually considering at a motel like ASAP because no offense, Camz, I love you but you need to shower… badly.”

Camila gave a loud laugh at this, “Oh really? And you think that _you_ aren’t giving off some offense odors either, Lauren?”

“Excuse you, I smell like an angel,” Lauren deadpanned but when all she got from Camila was an unimpressed look, she relented, “ _Okay_ , so maybe I need a shower too.”

“Oh, you think so,” Camila retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Just shut up, and look up the directions to the closest motel.”

“Okay, go approximately 8.6 miles and turn left onto –”

“Camila, can you please not do that impressio–”

“Merge ont–”

“Camila –”

“Take the exit on –”

“I hate you.”

“Your destination will be on the right.”

 

Lauren stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with the discolored motel towel. She stopped in the doorway as she heard the younger girl strumming the chords of ‘Riptide’ by Vance Joy, her voice softly accompanying the sound of her guitar.

 _“Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song  
And I got a lump in my throat  
'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong  
And I got a lump in my throat  
'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong…”

Lauren watched as she finished the last chords of the song, smiling fondly at the girl, “Camz, let’s go get something to eat.”

Camila looked up to see Lauren leaning against the bathroom doorway and her face flushed slightly realizing Lauren had been watching her play, “Yeah, okay. I, um, saw a dinner not too far from here.”

“Let’s go,” Lauren said, gesturing towards the door and following Camila out as the younger girl put the guitar down and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always sorry for any typos and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos. please tell me any thoughts, wishes, concerns thank you.


End file.
